Until Now
by HannahT1495
Summary: What if Edward didn't come back for Bella? What if she moved on, got married etc? This is a story about what I think would have happened if Bella had moved on and married another...say...Dimitri? Dimitri is human. Edward left Bella in 1994.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been going round in my head for a while now, and I couldn't find many VA/Twilight crossovers, so I decided to write my own. Sorry if it's no good, this is my first fanfic. Please review and let me know how I did **** H**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Twilight or Vampire Academy. **

"mmmmmmmm"

I would never get tired of kissing my husband's lips. He lifted one hand from my waist and tangled it in my hair, deepening the kiss. It took all of my strength to pull away, but pull away I did. He opened his chocolate brown eyes and I saw confusion lurking in their bottomless depths.

"You need to go to work" I said, straightening his tie and placing a kiss on his lips before stepping out of his warm embrace and fixing my hair. He just gave me that oh-so-sexy smile of his and reached for me again. As much as I wanted to run to him and never let go, he had been late twice this week and, whilst Mr Cassidy was a patient man, I didn't want any excuse for him to deny Dimitri the promotion.

"Honey, please." I gave him my best puppy-eyed look, "I don't want you to get into trouble." I gave him one last kiss before I all but pushed him out the front door. He paused just before he stepped over the threshold and turned around"

"Fine." He gave me a mischievous smirk that made me go weak at the knees, kissed me and whispered "I love you." I smiled back and whispered,

"I love you too."

"I know." He replied before walking out of the door and closing it gently behind him.

I had met Dimitri in my second year at college. I was walking to class when, as per usual, I tripped over something - my feet, probably. I prepared myself for the hard ground, but I never reached it. Out of nowhere, two strong arms had appeared and stopped me from falling. I looked up at my saviour, and the first thing I noticed were his huge, chocolate brown eyes filled with concern.

"Are you ok?" He asked, and I realised that I was still wrapped safely in his arms and pressed close to his body. I blushed, nodded and righted myself. He gave me a small smile that abruptly fell when he realised that my books I had been carrying were scattered all over the floor. He quickly bent down and started to collect them all up. I took longer than it should of, for me to realise that I shouldn't let him clean up my mess - I had been the one to make it, after all. I bent down to help him, but he had already finished and was straightening up. He handed them to me, and I - once again - blushed.

"Thank you." I all but whispered, but he must have heard me.

"No problem." He replied, giving me a huge smile that lit up his whole face and temporarily dazzled me. "Dimitri Belikov" He said, holding his hand out to me.

"Bella Swan" I replied, and took his offering. As our hands connected, I felt a jolt of electricity pass through, and judging by the way he looked down at our joined hands then back up to my eyes, he felt it too. We just stared at one another for an immeasurable period of time, before he smiled and let go.

"Well, I'd better go. I've, erm, got a class." He said, backing away.

"Yeah, me too." I said, but I remained rooted to the spot.

"Bye Bella" He called out.

"Bye Dimitri" I replied, earning a smile from him that I couldn't help but return. He turned and walked away, but kept looking back until he turned a corner and was out of sight. I realised suddenly that I still had a goofy grin on my face, and hadn't moved. I mentally shook my head and headed for my English literature class, all the while in a dream-like haze. I slid into my seat and as I opened my book.

Try as I might, I couldn't get Dimitri off the brain.

He stopped me from falling. Why was that so different? Well, most people would just leave me, and laugh at my clumsiness. His big brown eyes looked so caring and warm. His voice was so inviting, and I was sure there was a hint of an accent. Turkish, maybe? Or Russian- Oh. His surname was Belikov. Must be Russian then.

Usually I would be totally engrossed by what Mr Taylor was saying, but all I could think of was Dimitri. It was totally irrational. I had met him once! He had just stopped me falling over, and I was already wishing I would bump into him again.

As I dissected every little detail of our brief conversation in my head, I had a sudden thought that stopped my analysing in its tracks. The only other time I had felt electricity when I touched a person was-

Edward.

I flinched, preparing myself for the pain to rip through my torso and take my breath away. Needless to say, the unimaginable pain never arrived. Yes, there was an uncomfortable aching in my chest, but nothing I couldn't handle. What? Where was the pain that would usually bring me to my knees? When Edward - gulp - had left me in the forest, it felt like I had a gaping hole in my chest and anytime I thought of him, or anything related to him, the wound would re-open and I would nearly faint from pain. Nearly two years later, and it hadn't gotten any better.

Until now.

**So, there it is****. M****y first chapter. What do you think? Did it suck? What do you think it needed more/less of? Your comments would be much appreciated xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, 2****nd**** chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters.**

When he left me, I had been an empty shell. Spending time with my best friend Jacob had helped, but I knew he saw me as a love interest and, try as I might, I couldn't return the feelings. Jumping off the cliff had been my turning point. I realised what a stupid thing I had done. What about Charlie? Renee? How could I be so selfish? I realised that I had to grow up, stop all this nonsense and give my hallucinations up. It had been hard at first, but I threw myself in head first to my studies and ended up graduating with extra credits. I applied for the University of Washington, not too far away from Charlie, but far enough away that I could start over, without Edward. I got accepted, and started my new life. It was hard at first - I didn't know anybody and I was still in a half-depressed state, but I found a friend in my room-mate Cathy, and soon was able to push all thoughts of the Cullens and the supernatural into a deep, dark corner of my brain. It wasn't gone, but I could function near enough normally.

Of course, I slipped. Often. But I was learning to cope and manage to keep the wounds from opening up until I was in my room, where I could cry without being thought of as a mental patient. I had managed to summon enough strength to go out with Cathy and her friends on nights out, and I had dealt with unwanted male attention often enough, but now was different. I wanted to see Dimitri again, get to know him, possibly go out on a few da-

I had to stop before I got ahead of myself.

I willed myself to concentrate on my class, and was able to get the gist of what was going on, all the while thinking of Dimitri and Edward. They seemed so different - as far as I could tell, Dimitri wasn't one of the undead - yet I had had the same reaction to them both.

After the class had ended, I was walking to my dorm when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw-

Dimitri.

My mouth grew into a wide smile and I got one in return.

"Hi Bella," he said. "Look, I was wondering if you...are you free...do you wanna..." As he was stumbling over his words, I took the time to give him a once over. He was tall. Very tall. 6"5'? 6"6'? He had shoulder length dark brown hair, and he was quite tanned. His grey top was tight, showing off his defined chest. Wow. I could see a very prominent six-pack, and I wanted to reach forward and run my hands along-

Woah. I had to stop doing that.

I looked back up to his face and saw that his deep, chocolate brown eyes were once again staring into mine. You could get lost in their depths. I was so busy staring into his eyes that I almost missed his question,

"Are you free on Saturday?" He looked down as he said it. I could tell he was nervous, and that made him even more attractive. How could I say no?

"Yeah" I replied breathlessly, not realising that I was indeed, not breathing.

"Great. I was wondering if you...if you...ifyouwantedtogotodinnerwithme?"

He rushed the last bit and I struggled to work out what he said. Then it hit me.

He. Had. Just. Asked. Me. Out.

The only person I had been on a date with was Edward.

Again I mentally prepared myself for the pain that, once again, didn't come.

"Sure, I would like that. A lot." I said, smiling timidly. His answering smile was dazzling.

"Really? That's great! I'll pick you up at eight? Is Italian ok with you? I mean, we could go somewhere else if you wanted, I just thought-" His babbling was adorable, but I had to answer.

"Italian's my favourite." I said, trying to sound reassuring. "And eight is fine."

"Awesome." He grinned. "I suppose I'll...see you on Saturday then?"

"Yeah, see you on Saturday" Once again I watched him leave and when he looked back I couldn't help but smile back at him. When he had gone, I unlocked the door to my building and went up the stairs to my dorm. Cathy was already there and started grilling me as soon as I entered the door. She had seen us talking and wanted to know the details. As I described everything about Dimitri, I didn't once think about Edward. And when I went on the date two days later, I didn't think about him. Or on then next date, or the next. Or when we spent our first night together. Or when I introduced him to my parents, or when he introduced me to his. It was on my 20th birthday when I next thought about my previous love.

I realised that I was over him. The impossible had happened. I had moved on. That night, as I lay in Dimitri's embrace, I decided to tell him about the Cullens. And I told him everything. Vampires and werewolves didn't seem to faze him, but when I mentioned what he said to me in the forest that day, his face was like thunder. He was angry at the way I had been treated, by my boyfriend and his family. He didn't once question my sanity, or run away screaming. When I asked him about it a few years later, he said it didn't matter. He could tell when I was lying, and appreciated my honesty. I fell in love with him even more that day.

As that years passed, we got a flat together, then a house - and a mortgage. We settled into our lives with each other, getting jobs, going on holidays, working out money issues. And I didn't once think about Edward.

The night Dimitri proposed to me was the happiest day of my life. We were spending the holidays with Charlie, and on New Year's Eve, close to midnight, he took me out into the back garden. He told me he wanted to watch the fireworks, and welcome the New Year by my side. About two minutes before midnight, he took my glass of Champaign and set it down next to his. He got down on one knee and poured his heart out to me. The ring he produced from his pocket was beautiful. It was white gold with a princess cut diamond in the middle with tiny diamonds either side. I accepted, of course, and he placed the ring on my finger just as the clocks struck midnight and fireworks lit up the sky. I found out later that he had timed his speech down to the last second. I loved him for that. We got married in the July, on a beach in Florida. It was a beautiful ceremony, only close family and friends. Cathy was my maid of honour and Angela Webber - with whom I had stayed in touch with - was my bridesmaid, along with Dimitri's sister Viktoria; we had become good friends over the years. It was the happiest day of my life, but I did stop once and think - I wish Alice was here. I had long gotten over Edward, but the lack of goodbye from the woman I considered my sister was still painful.

Two years later and here I was. Mrs Bella Belikov - I know, but what can I say? I love him. My life was perfect. I was totally in love with my husband, we had an amazing house in the middle of New York, and I think our lives were about to get even better. We had decided a couple of months ago that we were ready for children. We weren't going to try, but we weren't stopping it either. The day I stopped taking my contraceptive pill was a huge leap for us both. Now, two months later, I thought, This Is It. I was three weeks late, and had a pregnancy test hidden in the bathroom upstairs. I didn't want to tell Dimitri until I was certain. If he got his hopes up and I was wrong, he would have been crushed.

My legs were shaking as I walked up the stairs. I had been drinking tonnes of water all morning, and nature was finally calling. I had never been so nervous in all of my life. Those five minutes waiting for the pink plus or the blue minus were the worst of my life. If I was pregnant, how would I tell him? Not on the phone, or by email. I had to do it face to face, but I couldn't wait for him to get home. I would go to his work, then, I decided. If I wasn't, well, I would continue as normal. I would go food shopping and forget this ever happened. I jumped as the timer I had set went off.

Five minutes were up.

I reached out for the white stick, knowing my life would either be turned around, or my hopes dashed.

I looked at the test and gasped.

**What do you think? xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three :) **

I stared down at the little pink cross and my mind went into overdrive. I was pregnant. Dimitri and I were going to have a baby. Did I want a girl or a boy? It didn't matter. I was going to be a mother. Dimitri was going to be a father. We were going to be parents! Would they have my eyes or Dimitri's eyes? My hair or Dimitri's? Were they going to be tall?

I was on cloud nine.

A huge grin crept onto my face. I had to go and tell Dimitri.

I pulled in some shoes, grabbed my keys and a jacket and went to go and find my husband.

It was a short walk, and the September sun was shining. As I walked to the end of our street, I pulled out my phone and gave him a quick heads up.

_Hey, I've got something to tell you. I'm on my way to your work, are you in your office? B xx_

I didn't have to wait long for his response.

_I'm here, what's wrong? D xx_

_Nothing's wrong, I just need to tell you something B xx_

_Ok then, I've told Abigail so just come straight up D xx_

I checked the time before putting my phone away. 8:31

I smiled as I walked. In two days it was my birthday. Dimitri had booked two days off work and we were leaving on Thursday for a long weekend away. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, but I had fun imagining all different destinations as I made my way to The World Trade Centre. Dimitri worked on the 98th floor and, whilst the view was amazing, he wanted to work nearer his parents in South Dakota, which was fine with me - we would be nearer my parents too. This promotion offered him a job in rural South Dakota, and was perfect for raising a family. We had already had a look around and we were falling in love with it. Of course, we didn't want to get out hopes up - there were many people Mr Cassidy could offer the promotion to, but still...

I made it to The World Trade Centre at exactly 8:40. Abigail Miller greeted me at the front desk and we were talking for a few minutes before her phone rang, and I started to make my way up to Dimitri's office. I was half way up, on the 47th floor when there was a rumbling in the distance. I got out of the lift and looked out of the window. I had to push my way through the crowd that was gathering, but I got to the window, I wish I had stayed in the lift.

Getting closer and closer was an aeroplane. Why wasn't it turning? And I'm sure it was flying way too low. To me, it looked as if it was headed straight for- That's when people started screaming.

The plane was headed straight for us.

I started backing away from the window in horror. People bumped and barged into me, but I couldn't look away. It was only when I was nearly knocked to the floor when I realised that I had to get out of here. I turned and ran to the lift, but there were too many people blocking the doors, so I sprinted to the stairs. I ran as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough. I was approaching the 20th floor when the whole building shuddered.

It had hit.

I could hear screaming and the people on the stairs started to frantically push their ways as fast as they could. The only thing keeping me moving was the fact that I was carrying my baby inside of me. I couldn't run all the way up the stairs and find Dimitri as I would I have liked. I had to get me and my baby out. I needed to get out, and then find my husband.

Oh God, what if he didn't make it.

That thought stopped me in my tracks. If Dimitri wasn't-

No.

He had to be alive.

He had to be.

If..._When _I get out of here, he will be outside too. He will be waiting for me, worried sick of course, but totally unharmed. I would run to him, and never let go. He _will _be there. He had to be. If he wasn't, what was the point?

No. Don't think like that. Just get out. Then worry about everything else. Our baby needs me. I started running again and I had lost count of what floor I was on. It didn't matter; I had to be close now. Ten floors later, and I was out. At last.

I was greeted by a swarm of paramedics and fire-fighters, but they ran straight past me. I carried on, looking for Dimitri. I was so preoccupied with my search that I almost didn't notice Abigail running up to me. She threw her arms around me and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry Bella...I'm so-"

"What is it Abi? Why are you apologising? What's wrong?" It was a stupid question, I know but I didn't understand why she was saying sorry.

She looked up at me funny, grabbed me by the hand and dragged me outside. I was relieved to get into the fresh air after the claustrophobic stairwell, but I was met with a sight of devastation. There were people everywhere. Some were from the city, coming to get a closer look. Some were from the building, covered in dust and rubble. Most were crying. Scrap that, all were crying. I was brought back to earth when Abi put her hands on my shoulders, looked into my eyes and said,

"Bella, the plane went straight into the building. It hit floors 99 to 93. The fires are raging from the 87th floor upwards and no one can get in or out. Bella, I'm so sorry-" He voice broke with the last bit, and she started sobbing again.

Time froze.

99 to 93.

Dimitri was on the 98th. No one could get past the 87th.

No.

No.

No.

He can't be.

He had to have made it out.

Yes, he must be ali-

He said he was in his office.

When I texted him, he said he was in his office.

On the 98th floor.

I didn't realise it, but I had been backing away from Abi. I hit the wall of the cafe opposite and I sank to me knees.

The pain that ripped through me was indescribable, a hundred times worse than with Edward.

I was a widow.

At 24, I was a widow.

And then a thought hit me and it made me feel physically sick.

I was 24, and a single mother.

Dimitri had never known he was going to be a father.

My baby will never know its dad. Never be able to play football in the park, or play princesses and fairies. On father's day, when everyone else is celebrating with their dads, my baby wouldn't.

I was alone. Pregnant, and alone.

My husband was dea...

My husband was...

My husband...

Dimitri

And that's when the world went black.

**Please, please****please****please****please pleaseeeeeeee review! I need to know what you think! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :) over 100 hits, YAY! But no reviews...c'mon people! Just a few words on what you thought...please? pretty please?**

Dimitri's POV

God, will this paper work ever end? I just need to finish this stack and then I could-*buzz*

I got my phone out of my pocket and saw that I had a text from Bella. I automatically smiled. The things that woman did to me! One text and already my day looked considerably better.

_Hey, I've got something to tell you. I'm on my way to your work, are you in your office? B xx_

My mind automatically thought the worst. What did she have to tell me? Why didn't she tell me this morning? Why can't it wait for when I get home? Not that I minded that my incredibly sexy wife was going to pay me a visit at my extremely dull work place, but what was so important that she needed to come here, now and tell me?

_I'm here, what's wrong? D xx_

_Nothing's wrong, I just need to tell you something B xx_

_Ok then, I've told Abigail so just come straight up D xx_

I memo-d Abi at reception, and waited for my wife to arrive. If she was on her way, she wouldn't be more than ten minutes?

I was literally counting down the seconds when my intercom buzzed.

_Mr Belikov, Mr Cassidy wants to see you in his office._

Crap. Rachel had the worst timing ever.

"Can't it wait till Bella gets here?"

_No. He wants you in there. Now._

I sighed.

"Fine, but I'm expecting Bella any minute. Can you please tell her where I am and to make herself comfy, I'll be right back."

_Will do._

Ah, Rachel. Always the source of stimulating conversation.

I hopped into the lift, and made my way down to the 76th floor. Why my boss' office is over 20 levels below the rest of our floor is beyond me, but he claims "the view is better". Why would he want me in his office anyway?

I got out of the lift, and walked over to the grey double doors opposite. I raised my hand to knock when they opened and Mr Cassidy stepped out.

"Ah, Belikov. I was just about to start looking for you. Come in, come in."

I followed him into his office. He just sat down at his desk and looked at me. I was just about to ask him why he had summoned me so suddenly when he slid an envelope across the desk top to me.

"Here." I hesitantly reached out and took the letter. "Well, open it then." With shaking hands I slid my finger under the seal and eased the envelope open.

He's going to fire me. He's going to fire me. I don't know why, but he's going to fire me.

I pulled out what was inside and saw, written on the piece of paper-

"This-this must be a mistake, sir." I stuttered out.

"No mistake was made Belikov. You are my most trust-worthy, hard-working employee. I know you have wanted to leave the city for some time, and start a family, yes? Well, South Dakota is the perfect place for doing so. You will be paid twice as much, and you will only need to work a four-day week most of the time. Of course, you may be required to put some extra time in, after hours and on weekends say, but the health care plan is excellent. It covers all your immediate family, and there is a great education programme just waiting to be set up for any little Belikov's that come along. You may be required to come into the city once every few months, but I'm sure you can agree that the pros heavily outweigh the cons. So, what do you say?"

I was speechless.

Was I really being offered the promotion of a life time?

Bella and I had dreamed that I would get the job, but that's all it was - a dream. Never in a million years did I expect that I would actually get it.

It took me longer that it should have to answer.

"Sir, I can't tell you how grateful I am, and I would love to accept your offer right now, but I need to talk with my wife first."

"Of course, of course! Talk to the lovely Bella, and get back to me as soon as possible."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." I knew I was grovelling, but I was in shock. It seemed too good to be true. The deal was perfect; more money, an amazing area, great health care, and the rest. Of course, I would hate to be away from Bella, but a few days every four months or so is a fair price for the rest of it, I'd say. I was just about to head up to my office and wait for Bella when I heard a rumbling in the distance. It must be a bulldozer or something. I got into the lift and was on my way up when there was a huge crash and what sounded like an explosion. I pressed the emergency stop and got out.

I was met with a wave of heat. There was a crackling coming from somewhere close by, to the left judging by the direction everyone was running in.

Suddenly, there was another crash, this time from above. Before I could even think about moving out of the way, the ceiling above me collapsed and the last thought I had before passing out was of Bella.

**PLEASEEEEEEEE review! Reviews will make me upload faster... ;P xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter four... and over 250 hits, and ONE review? (Thank you **_**EternalIce**_** XD ) c'mon people! You can do better than that...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable characters :( **

Dimitri's POV

It was the screaming that woke me up.

I opened my eyes, but everything was out of focus so I closed them again; my head was spinning. It took me a few moments to realise that I was hot. Too hot. Burning. I opened my eyes again and, when the room had stopped spinning, I noticed my surroundings. I was on the floor, and there was a red/orange glowing light not too far away. The rest was covered in a thick, black smoke. I'd bet my bottom dollar that if I held my hand out in front of my face, I wouldn't be able to see it. It was then that I realised my left arm was trapped. I could feel scorching pains all the way up my left side, and I was finding it hard to breathe. Whilst I was checking my injuries, I didn't realise that the black cloud was pressing down on my even more, and the heat was intensifying.

The fire was getting closer.

I had to move.

I tired pulling my arm free, but the pain was too intense. I tried to use my other hand to lift whatever it was that was trapping my arm, but it was too heavy. At a closer look, it was one of the beams that held the ceiling up. The fire had obviously damaged it, but it was still way too heavy for me to lift. Maybe, if I wait here, someone will come or I will magically gain the strength to-

It's never going to happen. I'm going to have to manage.

After hundreds of failed attempts, I had managed absolutely nothing. My arm was hurting even more from trying to pull it free. How the hell was I going to get out of here? The fire was getting closer. It was so close I could almost feel the flames licking at my feet.

My feet. I was one hell of a runner. I was yet to find anyone - not professionally trained - that could run faster than me. My high school gym teacher said my leg muscles were one of the strongest he had ever seen. Admittedly, I was nearly 30 and he had said that when I was 18, and I hadn't been working out as often as I once did, but I was still a pretty decent runner.

I have no idea how I did it. But I managed to roll onto my side, wedge my feet under part of the fallen beam, and pushed. It didn't move much, but it _did _move. I pushed it again and again, using my hands this time, and I gradually managed to move it enough to pull my arm out. Jesus Christ. The thing on the end of my arm looked nothing remotely like a hand. It was pretty much flat, covered in burns and I couldn't feel it. At all.

My inspection was cut short when a small explosion to my left distracted me. The roaring fire was so close now; it felt as if my face was melting. I jumped up - well, staggered - and started for the stairs. Shit. I couldn't put any weight on my left ankle. I don't think it was broken, but a serious sprain maybe? It didn't matter. It hurt like hell.

Nevertheless, I had to get out of here. I couldn't see anything, but every floor had pretty much the same layout, so the stairwell should be to the right. It took me twice as long as it probably would to reach the banisters. It was not only the fact that I couldn't walk properly, but also the fact that I couldn't even see my own nose. I suppose, the smoke was a blessing in disguise - I could imagine what kind of devastation was all around me. I stumbled many times, and I really didn't want to know what over.

I hadn't thought past getting to the stairs, but now I realised what a problem they posed. How was I going to get down them? I had a busted ankle, and I couldn't lean against the banister because my left arm was also ruined. I looked up, and my decision was made. The fire was making its way down the stairs, much faster than it had in the office. I was going to have to grit my teeth and bare it.

I hopped/hobbled down a few flights, but I wasn't fast enough. I was having a hard enough time breathing as it is, and the smoke was rolling down the stairs, covering me like a thick blanket. However, this did not offer comfort or relief from the cold. This blanket was toxic, snatching the breath from my lungs. It was smothering me, and I was in danger of falling. I had lost the ability to see the next step some time ago, but I had run out of time to feel my way down. If I fell now, all my efforts would be fruitless. What was the point? I should just stop here, let the fire claim another victim, leave the world with one less lawyer in -

Bella.

That one word, that one woman brought me out of my suicidal thoughts. I couldn't leave her. Not without saying good bye, without telling her I loved her one last time. I could not be that selfish. It would not only kill me, but her too; not physically, but it would shatter her spirit. I know because the same would happen to me if any harm was to come to her.

With my conviction still strong in my head, I got back on my feet - foot - and started feeling my way down the stairs. It took longer than it had before, and the fire was getting closer and closer. The flames had licked at my back and head more than once, and I had had to wing-it and jump to escape them, but I was sure I was making progress. But I wouldn't last long. I was really feeling the strain in my ankle and my back was burning. Not only that, but it was getting harder and harder to breathe; more than once I'd had to stop to catch my breath. Hacking coughs racked my body often, and they were becoming more and more frequently. The world was starting to spin, and I knew I had to get out of the stair well soon.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps four steps five steps.

Six

Seven eight

Nine

Ten

Eleven twelve

How many more? Please, I can't carry on much longer,

Thirteen

Fourteen

Fifteen

.

.

.

Sixteen

.

.

.

.

.

Seventeen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At last! The relief that washed through me the moment I laid eyes on the red office door was overwhelming. The crackling behind me was deafening as I used the last of my strength to push through the door. I fell to the floor as I heard the door slam shut behind me.

Panting from my efforts, I tried to sit up, but the pain that ripped through my torso crippled me. I gasped out in pain. The next breath I took was excruciating. And the next. And the next. What was happening to me? I began to get light headed and the darkness threatened to take me again. I was exhausted and was welcoming it. There was definitely something wrong with my chest, my arm and ankle was throbbing and most of my body felt like it was on fire - I had checked and it wasn't.

At least I had tried. I gave it my best, and I was happy at that. My only regret was that I would never see my wife again never get to tell her what she meant to me, that I had noticed her the first day she was to the UoW, and it had taken me nearly two years to pluck up the courage to ask her out. When she said yes my heart had soared. It was the most I had ever expected, and I was shocked to say the least when she had accepted my next offer to go out. Five years later and I treasured every single day I had spent with her. I wish I had the chance to see her, just one last time.

As I succumbed to the darkness the thought that I would see Bella again, in heaven or wherever I was going, kept a smile on my face, and made the thought of death bearable.

**What do you think? You know what I want... ;)**

**And for my next chapter, should I do an Edwards POV? Or more Bella? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 :) and thank you again to **_**EternalIce**__**, ashleyr2468**_** and **_**Layla Cullen is little Roaslie**_** for the reviews :) xx **

Edward's POV

I sighed as I read the clip board in front of me. Another drunk and disorderly. I had seen six already this morning. Why were people drinking on a Tuesday? The majority of the human race saved their binge-drinking till the weekend. I would never understand the desire to lose all inhibitions and end up doing thing that will ultimately regret.

Although, I could see the desire to forget all life's hardships and be carefree for a few hours.

I sighed again and abruptly changed the directions of my thoughts. This was one of those times that I wished I had enrolled into high school with my siblings- another dangerous direction my thoughts were taking.

I could hear the thoughts of a cleaner down the hall. _Does this need more disinfectant? I'm sure I've done this floor already? Oh well, I'd better do it again. I'd rather do it again__ than miss out his floor._ He had already done this floor. Twice. The smell of disinfectant stungmy nose. It drowned out the smell of the blood, but it didn't really matter. I have never been attracted to human blood after-

Bella.

No matter how hard I tried to avoid thinking about her, every thought I had, every single one, would ultimately lead me to her.

It still hurt to think about her. After nearly 7 years, just remembering the simplest thing would make my chest ache. My heart - though it had been dormant for over 100 years - was lost. I had left it on the other side of the continent with her. No matter how much time passed, I would always remember the way the blush crept across her face when she was embarrassed...the way her hair would have a red tint in the sun...her bottomless chocolate brown eyes that I had got lost in countless times...her scent...her smile...the flash of intuition when she worked something out...her heartbeat...her voice...her lips...everything about her was perfect. _She_ was perfect. She _is_ perfect.

The only thing that made this pain bearable was the fact that she is alive. She is having a human life. A safe, vampire-free, human life. She would be 25 in two days. She probably has a boyfriend. Whoever he was, he wasn't good enough for her. I envied the unknown man hugely, but I could not find it in me to hunt him down, make him pay for touching my Bella. She deserved someone normal, and I had long come to understand that at 25, she would probably had boyfriends. Boyfriends that would do more than hold-hands. I understood it, but did not like it.

It hurt. A lot. But I would never be enough for her. It wasn't just the fact that I could never be physically intimate with her, but other things as well. I could never go with her to visit her mother in Florida. Never take her to hot countries - where there were other people, that is. I could never give her children. And after a while, we would have had to leave Forks, leave her family, her friends. I would never age, and it would undoubtedly raise some odd questions, especially once she started to get older. It would never matter to me what she would look like. She could be bald, have facial hair, wrinkles and bad breath. She would still be the most beautiful thing in my world. Of course, she would probably have gotten tired of dating a 17 year old, who could not do what most 17 year old boys did, and would have almost certainly left me before she was 30.

That was the reason I left. That, and the fact that I was putting her life in danger every second she was near me.

It was nearly 7 years, and I could still remember every single second we spent together. Of course, with my perfect memory, I would never forget, but it feels like it was only yesterday we were laying in our meadow, watching the clouds, just enjoying being in each other's presence.

She said she loved me once. I was certain that those feelings had vanished many years ago, but I would always love her. I would always love her, but she will never know. She will spend her remaining years happy, care free, safe. I had done the right thing in leaving her. I knew that, but it didn't make spending eternity away from her any easier.

I sighed.

My internal musings were over in half a second. I looked back at my clip board, and went to make the necessary arrangements for a stomach pump to be transported up here.

_All units, report to WTC. Expected code red. Floors 90 upwards hit. Fire crew are in their way. Unknown number of casualties. All available units needed immediately. _

Code red? Terrorist attack? Shit. My head was suddenly filled with doctors and paramedics panicked thoughts.

_Edward._ I focused on my father's thoughts. _I need you to go with the ambulance crew. They are expecting over 300 casualties already. I need to help set up here. _I started scanning the mass of people that had started heading for the exits.

_By the stairs._

I looked to where he told - thought to -me, and found Carlisle, looking at me pointedly.

_Can you go? There will be a lot of blood, and people's thoughts will be chaotic, but I need you to do this for me._

I knew there would be a lot of blood, and people's thought were always chaotic, so he didn't really have to give me a reason. Of course I would go. Whenever I needed him to do something for me - say, hide a body, or move suddenly - he would never complain or say no. He had done so much for me over the decades, and I will always be willing to do what he asked of me.

I nodded and followed the mass of bodies.

I was in ambulance 6 when I saw a shadow cross over head. We were only a few blocks away from the north tower; we would have been there by now if people weren't crowding the streets. I looked up and saw a plane, flying way too low, but high enough so I couldn't hear the thoughts of the passengers, crew etc.

Even though I couldn't hear the thoughts, I could guess where it was headed; The South Tower. Sure enough, when we pulled up to the North Tower, the South Tower had already been hit. The mass hysteria was rising, and the casualties had to be taken straight to hospital. Judging by the scale of the crash, one hospital wouldn't be enough. It looked as if every hospital in the state of New York would receive victims.

My team and I were sent to the North Tower, and sure enough, victims were emerging from the smoke filled lobby in their hundreds. We rushed forward, ready to help the injured when someone's thoughts stopped me in my tracks.

_Oh my, I need to tell Bella...I hope to God I'm wrong about Dimitri. It will crush her._

No. It's not _your_ Bella, I kept telling myself. Bella is not an uncommon name, and what would she be doing here anyway? She would be in Florida, or Arizona, or somewhere hot **(let's pretend, for arguments sake that New York is never sunny :P ).** But I had to look...

I turned in the direction of the woman's thoughts, and what I saw took my breath away...

Bella.

**You know what to do...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken me so long to upload. Maths coursework is a bitch! Thank you **_**Milymet P. Runsage **_**for the review :) but c'mon! Over 800 hits! And 5 reviews -_- I neeeeed to know what you think! Is what I'm writing ok? :( pleeeeease gimme your opinion, no matter what it is :) **

Edward's POV

_Bella._

The woman ran up to her and flung her arms around her neck, sobbing.

What was Bella doing in New York?

"_I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry Bella...I'm so-"_

"_What is it Abi? Why are you apologising? What's wrong?"_ My world stopped the moment I heard my angle speak. Her voice was exactly the same.

The woman, Abi I think, dragged my love outside and put her hands on her shoulders. In Abi's mind, I saw Bella and what I saw took my breath away.

She was taller, about 5'8". She has lost all childish roundness around her face; her cheek bones were more defined and her huge chocolate brown eyes that I had been seeing in my head for seven years were framed with thick lashes. Her lips still looked soft and warm, just as I remembered them. Her hair was longer now, the waves cascading down to mid back. Her curves were also more defined, greatly so, and the skirt she was wearing made her legs look amazing. I could tell by the way her clothes hugged her figure that she was physically fitter than she was when she was 17. The only thing missing was the delicate rose blush that often stained her cheeks.

It was then that I took a closer look at her face. Her skin had lost all colour, and her eyes screamed worry and concern. I snapped out of my musings, and took notice of what was happening. The woman, Abi, was telling Bella about the crash. She was speaking of fires and airplanes, but her mind was full of a tall, dark haired man. Her thoughts were not romantic, but contained a fondness that one would associate with a close friend. There was also an underlying theme of loss, hurt and sympathy. From what I could tell, the man, _Dimitri_ was his name, was dead.

Abi told Bella this, and the way she reacted confused me. A lot. She froze. Her whole body locked in place, and the pain in her eyes was horrendous. Minutes passed, and then she started shaking her head, tears running down her face, backing away from the woman. She kept backing up until she reached a wall and slid down to her knees. The sobs that wracked her body were excruciating and I wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in the safety of my arms and assure her that she would never be hurt again.

She had stopped breathing and she started falling forward; it took me longer than it should have to realise that she was fainting. I ran forward, barely maintaining human speed and caught her just before she hit the hard ground.

Having her in my arms, after all this time, just felt so right. Her warm body fit exactly into my arms. Her scent was just as potent as I remembered, causing venom to start pooling in my mouth. I pushed my inner monster away, and focused on giving her a check over. She smelt faintly of smoke and ash, but I assumed that it was from the environment outside; she had no visible marks of smoke or fire on her. She had not external injuries, for which I was thankful; my control wouldn't stand against the smell of her blood flowing freely from her veins, warm and wet, just waiting to be-

No. Focus. I mentally chastised myself. She had walked from the building, and she held herself as if she was physically fine, so I assumed she was. The only thing I noticed was that she smelt a bit...off. Different. Not bad different, but different all the same. She was still unconscious and I wanted to get Carlisle's opinion on her before she got a clean bill of health. I picked her up and took her towards a nearby ambulance; I knew somebody else would need it more than she would, but I couldn't get her to the hospital any other way without attracting unwanted attention to myself.

We made it to the hospital in record time. The police had cleared the streets of all traffic, and the sirens gave me a perfect opportunity to drive as fast as I could.

I declined a stretcher when we arrived; I was in such a rush to get her inside, and I wasn't quite finished holding her close yet. I took her to an empty room, and went looking for Carlisle. Luckily, I didn't have to look far, and I hurried my adoptive father into the room, explaining everything on the way.

Carlisle gave her the all clear, but warned me that he had other patients to look after.

"Dr. Olsen will look after her until she wakes." And with that, he left.

I sighed, and decided to take my place in the corner of the room. I was not directly in her line of sight, but I could watch over her, and see anyone who walked into the room.

So, there I stood. Watching over the girl - no, woman - I loved, re-memorising every line of her perfect face, breathing in her irresistible scent, waiting for her to wake up.

Bella's POV

God my head hurt.

My eyes were still closed, but I could see light shining through my eyelids. I was lying down - on a bed I think - but it wasn't particularly comfortable. I opened my eyes and was met with a horrible glaring light. I squinted until I was used to the intensity of the bulb.

I sat up, looked at the white walls, white bedding, white everything and realised I was in a hospital. Great. But why was I here? The only part of me that hurt was my head, and my head always aches after I faint-

I passed out.

Why?

That's right, Abi was telling me about the plane crash.

Oh God.

Dimitri.

Gone.

The pain that ripped through me was excruciating and I clutched my knees in an attempt to dull the ache.

I sat there like that for what seemed like hours, until I heard a soft knocking at the door.

"Come in." I croaked, my voice thick with sleep. The door opened and in walked a male doctor, about 50.

"I am Doctor Olsen" he began, looking at his notes."So, Miss Swan? Isabella Swan? It says here that you were-"

"Belikov." I corrected, my voice just louder than a whisper."Mrs Isabella Belikov." The name was all I had left, proof that I was still tied to Dimitri, even if his body was no longer on Earth.

"Oh, I do apologise Mrs Belikov, there seems to be an error in your notes. You were bought in here after fainting in the street, am I right?"

"I-I don't know. I don't ... I can't..."

"Hush now, it's quite alright. It says here that a passing paramedic saw you and was unsure of what caused your unconsciousness. You were examined by another doctor, let me see a minute, which doctor..."

"Please, it doesn't really matter. I just want to go, please."

"Humm, well, I'd like to keep you at the hospital under observation for a few more hours, but I'm sure you want to go and see your husband. He's in room 57. If you wish to go and see him now, I have no qualm with that." He said, a warm smile on his face.

Wait a minute, what did he say? "I'm sorry, doctor, but what did you say about my husband?" my heart beat was racing, and I had to struggle to hear him correctly.

"Oh, do excuse me. A Mr Dimitri Belikov was bought in a few hours ago, and I assume you were married to him, seeing as you do have the same surname and all..."

What?

Dimitri was in this hospital?

Dimitri was alive?

"Doctor, my...my husband...are you saying Dimitri is here?"

"Yes, I am his doctor. I recognised his surname you see. Very unusual, Russian I think. I've been to Russia once, beautiful place. Lots of-"

"He's here? Alive?" I interrupted.

"Why, of course. He's in room 57, ICU. Would you like me to take you there? I know how confusing this hospital is. I myself have gotten lost a few times."

I jumped off the bed as soon as he asked to escort me. "Please." Was all I said and I followed him out the room.

It seemed to take an age to reach the Intensive Care Unit, but at last he led me to room 57. He paused for a moment outside.

"Now, I have to warm you, before you go in there, he has suffered severe injuries. All the bones in his left hand and forearm are broken, he has dislocated his left shoulder and his left ankle has been sprained. Six of his ribs have been fractured, all on his left side, and one of them has punctured his left lung. He has second degree burns on his shoulders, legs, arms and his face. He has also been treated for smoke inhalation."

Oh god.

"Will...will he-" The works stuck in my throat. "Is he going to make it?" I whimpered, terrified of what the answer may be.

"I am quite confident in saying yes. The puncture in his lung has been fixed, and we are keeping him on oxygen to combat the smoke inhalation. The burns seem to be healing nicely, and we have strapped up his ribs, arm and ankle. As long as he continued the way he is, I'm sure you will have him home in a few weeks. Your husband is very lucky to be alive."

The relief that I felt was all consuming. "Oh, Doctor, I don't know what to say...thank you! I-"

"Nonsense, nonsense my dear lady. It's my job to help, and I am happy to do so. Now, go in and see him."

I nodded, and pushed my way through the wooden door, eager to see the love of my life, no matter what condition he was in.

I gasped at what I saw waiting for me.

**Hehe! So...What happened to Edward? And what is waiting for Bella...**

**Reviews make me upload faster ;) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woah, Edward is so hard to write for! I prefer Bella, so here she is :) thanks to **_**TeamCharlisleWhitlock, You'reEverything, Aussie Girl That LUVS the USA and EternalIce **_**for the reviews :) **

**NB, links to Bella's engagement ring and wedding dress, and their houses are now on my profile let me know what you think :)**

Bella's POV

_I gasped at what I saw waiting for me._

The room was quite big for a hospital, with a bigger-than-single-smaller-than-double bed in the middle. The windows looked out onto Central Park, for which I was thankful - I didn't want to see the place where _it_ happened.

Dimitri was lying on the bed, covered in gauze and dressing, wires and pipes coming out of his body everywhere, it seemed. His eyes were closed, and an oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose. He had burns on the left side of his face, cuts all over and a few bruises started developing on his forehead and cheeks. His left forearm was completely covered in plaster casts, and right had burns and cuts up and down.

As I stepped forward, I noticed that he was indeed shirtless, a phenomenon that usually makes me tremble with want. However, this time I was horrified. His lower chest was strapped up with bandages - broken ribs, I remembered - and he had a huge dressing down the left side of his chest - oh yes, his lung. Burns covered his shoulders and front of his chest. Shockingly purple bruises littered his pecks and biceps, and I assumed it was like that with the rest of his body.

I pulled a chair over to the right side of the bed, and sank into it. I carefully took his hand into my own, and let the tears come.

He looked so broken, so helpless lying there, on the hospital bed. I had never seen him like this. It was usually me with the injury, and him holding my hand, keeping my smiling, kissing away the pain. But my accidents were never as bad as this. As I got older, I had grown out of my clumsy stage, and I only fell over a few times every month. It was a lot for a normal woman of 24, but a lot less for me.

I thought back to the time when I had fallen down the stairs, just after we had moved into our house. I tripped over a can of paint the Dimitri had left lying around, and I fell and hit my head on the edge of the coffee table that was waiting for me to move it. It was purely a flesh wound, but it bled a lot, as cuts on the head usually do. Dimitri heard me fall and had rushed to help me. He grabbed a tea towel and drove me to the hospital, all the time apologising profusely. He held my hand as the doctor stitched me up, and treated me as if I were made of glass for the next few days, giving me breakfast in bed, doing all the shopping, cleaning and what not. He bought be bouquet after bouquet of flowers, and boxes and boxes of chocolates - of course, he ate most of them, but it's the thought that counts. He rented all my favourite movies, and snuggled up with me to watch them, both of us munching on popcorn on our new king sized bed, leaving all the unpacking, painting and other tedious jobs one has to do when moving for another day.

He did all that for me, just because I cut my head. What can I say, my husband is amazing.

He has been my rock, my lover and my best friend for so long. I resolved there and then that I would do anything and everything to help him get better.

The hours passed, and I spent every single minute watching my husband. Nurses came in a few times to check his vitals, and one told me what happened, but I assumed they were snowed under with all the casualties. His breathing was a bit shallow, but the steady rise and fall of his chest was reassuring. Every so often, he would move in his sleep a little bit - he always did fidget when sleeping - and I would rearrange his bed clothes and a machine of some sort. It was getting dark when his heart rate monitor sped up a bit, and his eyelids started to flutter. I squeezed his hand and brushed his hair out of his face. He squeezed back and opened his eyes a crack.

"Be-la" he croaked, trying to sit up.

"Sshhhh." I crooned, pushing him back down gently. "Don't sit up, you need to rest."

"Bella, wha-"

"Sshhhh" I soothed, stroking his hair. "Don't try and talk. Go back to sleep honey, you need to heal. You've been through the wars today, my love." I teased, placing a kiss on his forehead, avoiding the multitude of burns and cuts and bruises. I felt his body relax under my touch, and his eyes fluttered shut once more.

"What happened?" he managed to choke out.

"It was a terrorist attack. Al-Qaeda. They hijacked four planes. One crashed into the North Tower, one into the South. The Pentagon was hit, and the other plane went down in a field in Pennsylvania. In the North Tower, floors 99 to 93 were hit, and no one could get past the 87th. I thought...they said..."My voice broke, and Dimitri reached up with his good hands to wipe away the tears I didn't know were falling.

He rested his palm against my cheek, and I leant into it, his touch already calming me down. His thumb continued to caress my cheek bone as I told him the rest of the story - or what I knew, anyway.

"Abi kept me talking. I arrived at the building five minutes before it hit, but she was telling me about her new house and...I was on my way up when...when..." I was crying once again, and Dimitri removed his hand from my face. He moved the mask from his mouth and nose, and took my hand. He kissed it, and then pulled me down to his level. He stroked my face as he kissed away my tears, all the while muttering sweet nothings.

I hated feeling so weak, but I knew that keeping emotions locked up did no one any good. I carried on through the tears, and by the time I reached the part when Abi found me, I could no longer continue.

"Come here." He pulled me into an awkward one-armed hug, stroking my hair with his right hand. I carefully rested my head on his shoulder, avoiding all the cuts, bruises and burns.

"I...I thought you were dead." I whispered. "You said you were in your office, and when she...told me...about the floors...I thought" I couldn't carry on. I pressed my lips to an undamaged part of his neck. I then went on to find every unhurt piece of skin on his face and neck, and caressed them with kissed, just making sure he was here, safe, alive. I saved his lips till last, and he kissed me back with so much love, so much passion, that I thought I might start crying again. "I love you." I whispered, my lips still touching his.

"I love you too." He said, smiling when I kissed him once again.

I sat back and he pouted. He just looked so adorable, that I leaned forward and trapped his protruding bottom lip in mine, sucking on it, nibbling it and lapping at it. He groaned, and slipped his tongue into my mouth. Now it was my turn to groan. His mouth was so hot, so wet, and the taste of him overwhelmed all my senses. Our tongues danced with each others' until we were breathless. I had to pull away, worrying about the smoke inhalation. His smile was dazzling, and I tapped my lips against his. I sat there, stroking the back of his hand and forearm for a few minutes, forming the questions I needed to ask.

"Honey," I began. "How...What...Why weren't you at the office? Don't...I didn't mean...I was just wondering-"

"Sshhh, don't worry, I know what you meant." He said with a sad smile on his face. "Mr Cassidy called me into his office just after I memo-d Abi to let you straight up. He...He gave me the promotion."

"Oh Dimitri!" I exclaimed. "That's wonderful! I mean, we hoped you would get it, but I didn't want to get our hopes up too high, just in case...Sorry. Carry on." All through my ramblings Dimitri had a small smile on his face. "What?" He was staring at me funny.

"God I love you." He said, grinning. I kissed him once, and then let him continue with his story. "I was on my way back up to my office when I heard a rumbling. I thought it was a bulldozer or something, but when I heard a crash and I pressed the emergency stop. I...I got out and...the ceiling collapsed, I think...then I passed out...then, then...I can't remember...I think my arm was trapped...then I went down the stairs...then...then it goes black...I can't...I ca-"

"It's ok." I soothed, stroking his hair and holding his hand.

"Why...Why were you coming to my office anyway? You said you had something to tell me..."

I gulped. I had hoped to hold off this conversation until he was better, but I couldn't not tell him, now he's asked me out right. "I'm not quite sure how to start...Ok. I've been feeling a little funny for the past few weeks, and I wasn't quite sure, but I had to check. Just after you'd left for work, I...I did a test and...I'm pregnant."

**Review :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 :) and thanks to **_**WolfPackMama**_**for the review :) i just want to say, i'm so glad and relieved that the americans have killed osama binladin. i'm glad he had paid the ultimate price for all the terror he enflicted. i also think it was very big of the americans to give him a proper islamic funeral, and i commend their choice to burry him at sea. if his body had gotten into the wrong hands, he would have been made a martyer, or humiliated, like hung dram and quartered or something. the americans have gone up in my 'books' for being the bigger person, and realising that everyone deserves to be laid to rest, and let whatever is waiting for us after this life deal with the consequences of your actions; no one should try and play god. anyway, here it is :) sorry it took sooooo long in uploading, my laptop had a REALLY bad virus and i had to wipe all the software, and reinstall everything. hope you like it :) x**

Bella's POV

Minutes passed, and Dimitri hadn't said a word. "Dimitri?"

"You're pregnant?" He whispered. I nodded, unsure of his reaction.

"I'm...I'm going to be a dad?" He whispered again, a small smile on his face. My answering smile was huge. "Oh, Bella!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to him again and kissed me until I was breathless. He rested his forehead against mine whilst our breathing evened out, and I saw tears running down his face. "You have made me _the_ happiest man alive." He released my hand and placed his on my stomach.

"I'm only a few weeks, there won't be a bump yet" I smiled.

"Are you sure? Defiantly?"

"The test said its right 99% of the time, but I want to make a doctor's appointment just to make sure. I'm pretty sure, I mean, I'm three weeks late, and I just feel...odd. Not bad different, just different." I explained, smiling.

He grinned, and tried to sit up again. In doing so, he winced, and I remembered his injuries.

"Oh, gosh I'm sorry honey, I forgot. You must be in so much pain! Do you need some more pain meds?" I reached over and pressed the button on the wall, calling the nurse.

"It's not too bad. And besides, the pain meds make me feel drowsy, and I don't want to go to sleep just yet." He said, smiling.

"You need to rest. Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." I said, kissing him again.

The nurse came in and injected a clear liquid into his IV tube. Dimitri's eyes drooped instantly.

"You sure you'll be here when I wake up?" He slurred.

"Of course," I said, placing my hand over his, which was still on my stomach. "We both will."

He grinned and kissed me again, before kissing my forehead and closing his eyes. A few seconds later, his soft snores filled the room, and his mouth fell into the pout he wore when he slept. Ever since I could remember, Dimitri could always fall asleep on will, even without drugs. I rearranged his oxygen mask, and went back to holding his hand.

I watched him for about an hour before there was a soft knock on the door, and Doctor Olsen popped his head in the room.

"I was just checking in. How's he doing?"

"Great. He woke up about an hour ago. He was speaking, smiling and breathing without his oxygen mask. I put it back on him when he fell asleep, but I'm not sure if he needs it."

"Oh, wonderful." Dr Olsen replied, smiling. "Give me a buzz when he wakes up again, and I'll check his chest. For the time being though, I would like him to sleep with the mask on. Now, I have a visitor for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, the paramedic who found you. He wanted to see how you were doing. Could he come in? Or shall I tell him to come back later?"

"Now is fine." I said, looking at Dimitri who was in a deep sleep, not likely to wake up for a few hours.

"Ok, great. He's outside. I'll send him in. Oh, and Bella? Give me a buzz if you need anything"

"Sure thing, Dr Olsen." I said. The doctor disappeared and I turned back to Dimitri.

I heard the door open, and I turned around again to greet the paramedic.

I froze.

"Hello Bella."

**I know it's a short one, but I had to cut it off here, or else it would be tooooo long :)**

**You know what to do...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so...**

**Disclaimer:**** No malicious motives was intended, and any recognizable characters belong to corresponding authors.**

Edward's POV

I was watching her for hours. I stood there, in my corner, watching the woman I love sleeping. Her steady heartbeat kept me calm, and her scent - whilst burning my throat - washed over me, drowning me.

I heard the thoughts of Doctor Olsen as he walked down the corridor, making his rounds. I needed to make a hasty exit to avoid any awkward conversations. I placed a kiss on her head, her scent burning my throat. _Get used to it_ I said to myself. I slipped out the room and went to find Carlisle.

He was in A & E, treating people with a multitude of burns and smoke inhalation.

"Hello son." He said, without looking up.

"Carlisle." I greeted

"How's Bella?"

"Fine, I think. She's sleeping, but I'm not sure what caused the unconsciousness. She smelt a bit...off."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be fine. It was probably the stress or worry." _She always was a quick fainter._

"Hmm" I still wasn't sure. I wanted to get Carlisle to check her over again, but he was busy. I wanted to be near her, hear her heartbeat, and make sure she's ok. "Carlisle, I'm going to check on her...I don't like leaving her, I've just got her back."

"Oh, so you've spoken to her then?"

"No..."

"Well, son...She hasn't seen you in seven years...The last time she saw you, you said you didn't love her anymore...I think you must speak to her before you make any assumptions...Please forgive me, I just want to warn you, it is more than likely that she shall harbour some ill feelings towards you...give her some space. Let her wake up in her own time, find out what happened. She was in the North tower, so I'm sure she knew people in the building...Let her find out what she needs to know, come to terms with it. Don't overwhelm her."

For the first time since I set eyes on her, I let myself think that she may not feel the same way as I do. She has probably moved on. I knew that, I understood that, but I was not going to let that stop me from winning her affections back. She loved me once, and she will love me again.

"You're right. I'll see you later." But he was too busy tending to the sick to say anything.

I was going to find some dark corner where I could brood for a few hours, but Nurse Kelly found me and reminded me I was still on duty.

After hours of treating burns, stitching cuts, setting broken bones and other mundane tasks one has to do in a hospital, I went to go and find my love. As I made my way back to her room, I decided that I would be introduced as the paramedic who found her, let her know that I was the one to save her.

I had gone over what I was going to say to her as I was working, so I let myself succumb to nerves as I approached her door. I opened it and was met with an empty bed. What? Where was she? She couldn't leave just yet! I had to speak to her!

I rushed over to the main desk and demanded to know where Isabella Swan was taken to.

"There is no Isabella Swan on my records sir." The secretary informed me, all the while imagining me in various stages of undress, doing impure things to her body. The scary thing was she was about 50.

"Well check again. I bought her in four hours ago. She was assigned to Dr Olsen." I all but growled.

"Sorry. No Swan. There is an Isabella Bloomingdale, 53. Isabella Taylor, 6. Isabella Belikov, 24. No Swan." _God, those lips...that voice...that _hair! Yuck. I blocked out her thoughts again.

Belikov? 24? It must be her. Stupid mistake with the records. I mean, c'mon! _**B**_ella_**Belikov**_? No way.

"The last one, Belikov. Where is she?"

"As far as I know, she went up to ICU to visit a patient...room 57 I think." _Could I give him my number? Jesus, I bet I could show him a thing or two...yum! Look at that arse!_ Her vulgar thoughts followed me as I rushed down the hall way, towards ICU.

I was so concentrated on Bella that I nearly ran into Dr Olsen.

"Ah, Edward. How are you holding up?" _Such a quiet boy, doesn't look old enough to be a paramedic, but he's one of the best we have. And gosh he's good looking! I know hundreds of women who would give their left arm for his number! But he never looks at any of them, not once. I do worry about him though...so gloomy...so solemn. _Dr Olsen was a lovely man. He had worked here for all of his adult life, and was a gentle soul. He did not hesitate to take new doctors and nurses under his wing, and he enjoyed his work thoroughly.

"I'm doing ok Sir. I was just looking for the woman I bought in...I went to her room, but she wasn't there. I wanted to see how she was doing." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Oh yes, Bella. She's in room 57, visiting-"

"Could you take me to her, please? I'm sure you wish to check on your patient, and I would really like to see how she's doing."

"Of course, my dear boy. I was on my way there now." _I have never seen the boy look so animated. He must be worried about her..._

He moved surprisingly fast for an older man, for which I was grateful.

"Wait here a moment Edward, I just need to check him over, then I'll leave you to it." Him? She must be a work colleague or friend. I heard Dr Olsen asking about his patient. I nearly ran into the room at the sound of my angle's voice.

After what seemed like an age, he left and I was free to see my love.

I walked into the room and saw her sitting in a chair next to the bed of the man I saw in Abigail's head...Dimitri, I think? Hum, odd.

She turned around when I opened the door and froze. She had more colour in her face, and her eyes were sparkling. She looked perfect, glowing even.

"Hello Bella."

**Let me know what you think :) and please check out my new story, **_**The Academy.**_** I haven't got very far yet, but see what you think :) xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews :) oh, and remember to check out my other story, **_**The Academy**_**! :)**

Bella's POV

What. The. Hell.

Edward? What the hell is Edward Cullen doing here?

?

He said...he said I'd never see him again, that he'd never come back.

Seven years. Seven bloody years, and NOW he decides to come back into my life.

"Edward? What the hell are you doing here?"

He gives me his crooked smile. The same crooked smile hat used to make me weak at the knees. Now it makes me want to punch him. "Why, rescuing you, my love."

Rescuing me? From what? And what gives his the right to call me 'his love'?

"What are you rescuing me from?" My voice sounded unusually cold, void of all emotion.

"From loneliness. I have been lost without you, and I know you are lost without me. You are my world, Bella. Be with me, please. Leave your Russian-looking friend here, run away and marry me. I love you. When I left you, it broke my heart. I need you to be whole. Please, Bella. I know I hurt you, but I can make it all better. Just being near me helps, doesn't it? Well, I promise you that I will never leave you again. Come to Alaska with me. I will change you, and we can be together. I know I was against changing you, but it is what you want, and I will not deny you anything. I need you, Bella. I love you."

What.

The.

Fuck.

How dare he. All the anger and hurt I felt seven years ago raised its ugly head and something in me snapped.

"How dare you." I snarled. Woah, my voice even scared me! "How fucking dare you. You leave me in the forest, broken and alone. You took away everything. I loved you. I wanted to be with you, no matter what. Hell, I was willing to die for you. And how did you repay me? By telling me I wasn't enough for you. By telling me that you never really loved me, that I was a game and that you would forget me quickly. Did you know what I did? I went catatonic. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. I didn't _do_ anything. I sat in my room, crying non-stop for three weeks. Every little thing reminded me of you. Every little thing brought me to my knees. I even jumped off a cliff to hear your voice.

"But you know what, Edward? I moved on. I got over it and moved on. I went to college, got a job. Moved away from home, had boyfriends. And I never once thought about you. Looking back, our relationship wasn't healthy. I was obsessed with you. I dropped all my friends, lied to my parents, got involved in dangerous situation, and nearly died multiple times, all in the name of 'love'. But you know what? That's not what love is all about. It's about equality and trust. I could never trust you, not really. You made decisions on my behalf. You never consulted me, acknowledged me. You assumed that because you were older, cleverer, and stronger that I was not capable of thinking for myself. You belittled me and my opinions, or patronised me. I was nothing more than a science experiment, an ornament, a pet. Yes, you were exceptionally stronger than me, but you assumed that you had to be my protector, that I was to be wrapped up in bubble wrap, never to experience things that you did not approve of. I never had time on my own. You did not respect my privacy. Not once did you ask before you manhandled me or climb in through my window at night. I was never your equal. Whether it was a result of your upbringing or just your personality, you never saw me as your equal. You were the man, the provider, the protector. I was the weak little girl, no purpose, no aim in life.

"When I was seventeen, I was young and naive. I thought that the only thing I would ever want would be you. When you left me, I thought I would never get over it, that I would always be broken. But I am not broken. I have survived without you. I am happy. How dare you assume that I would want a life of being smothered by you? And how dare you insult my husband? He is more a man than you will ever be!" I finished my rant panting. I had imagined seeing Edward again many times, admittedly many years ago, but I'd never imagined it would be like this.

I sighed. "Look, Edward. I don't want to fight with you. I was very angry with you. Still am a little bit. But I have had many years to think about those few months with you, and I don't regret them. Am I glad they're over? Yes. But all that drama and heart ache has made me the person I am today. So I thank you for that. But that is the extent of my feelings for you. I mean c'mon! I'm 24 and you are still 17. You will always be 17. It was never going to work. A human and a vampire? Naa.

"You hurt me. A lot. But who cares? I'm not hurting any more. You say you love me? Well, I'm sorry. I really am, but I don't love you. Move on, Edward. I have."

I turned away from him, sat down next to Dimitri's bed and took his hand.

"Hu-husband? You're married?"

"Yes. Two years. I met him in my second year of college."

"And...you're happy?" His voice sounded strange, as if he were being strangled.

"Very."

I turned to look at him. He has lost that cocky smile of his, and looked as if someone had run over his puppy. _He's still a child._ I think to myself. Yes, in some ways he's an old man, but he is still stuck in a seventeen-year-olds body. He looked exactly the same. Of course he did; he never aged.

"Bella. I am deeply sorry. For everything. If you are truly happy, I will leave. I will never see you again, but I must tell you. I will never forgive myself if I turn away without telling you. I love you. I have always loved you, and I always will. I will never forgive myself for leaving you, but I...I understand that you...are not...do not...feel the same way. I have never seen you as less than my equal. In fact, I see you as my better. You are strong, independent and so, so clever. If it is what you want, I will walk out of this room and you shall never see me again. If that is what you decide, I will respect your wishes. But Bella, I will always be in the wings, if you ever decide that you want me again."

"Edward, I don't you to think that one day I will come back to you. I know how mean that sounds, but I don't want you to live pinning after me. I want you to move on. Be happy."

"Bella, I understand. But I will never love anyone...never mind. I wish you all the happiness in the world. I really do. You deserve it." He walked over to me and placed a kiss on my check. His lips were just as I remembered them; smooth, cold, hard. "Thank you. For everything." He whispered. And then he was gone. I didn't even hear the door close.

Well, that was weird.

I moved my chair closer to Dimitri's head. I folded my arms on the bed and put my chin on them. I watched his sleeping for a few hours. I was just about to doze off when I heard the door open again. I looked up to see who it was.

No way.

**Reviews make me update faster! :) xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews :) Here's chapter 12... x**

Bella's POV

_No way._

In the doorway stood a woman I never thought I'd see again. She looked just like she had seven years ago. Her black spiky hair was still the same, and the golden eyes that started at me were filled with happiness.

"Bella! Congratulations on the baby! I can tell you'll be a great mother! Do you know what sex it is yet? Do you want me to tell you? It's a-"

"Alice. What are you doing here?" I interrupted. I didn't want to know the sex yet, and, to be honest, it wasn't any of her business.

"I came to see how my little sister was doing! Well, not so little now. You're nearly 25, Bella! Oh my, where has the time gone?"

"Get out." I growled.

She stopped bouncing and looked at me, confused.

"What? Bella, you want me to go? But I thought I was your best friend?"

"No, Alice. You were. Best friends tell each other when they are going to leave and move across the country. Best friends don't leave you with out a number, address, no contact of any kind for SEVEN YEARS. Best friends go to your graduation, ask you how your first date went, share horrible boyfriend stories with each other, help you move on when your boyfriend dumps you. Best friends get all excited over your engagement ring, help you move house, help you unpack. Best friends go to each other's weddings. Best friends say goodbye." I was crying at the end of my speech. I may have gotten over Edward a long time ago, but Alice had left, just when I needed her the most.

"Bella, I'm so-"

"Don't you dare say sorry! You don't mean it! Why- you didn't even say goodbye. I get that Jasper was upset and everything, but wasn't I worth just five minutes of your time? Wasn't I worth a 'Goodbye Bella'? Wasn't I worth a 'We are leaving, Bella'? You see the future, Alice. Didn't you think I needed you when Edward left? You left me. You left me when I needed you the most. Seven years. I haven't seen you in seven years. And you still call me your best friend?"

"Bella, I wanted to say goodbye. I really did, but Edward said a clean break would be easier-"

"Didn't you want to come to my wedding? I was planning on inviting you, but you never told me your address."

"Bella, I would have loved to come to your wedding. You know I would. And I saw you plan to invite me. And I would have come; only you held it on a beach. A _sunny_ beach."

"Oh for the love of- are you saying the only reason you didn't come to my wedding was because of the sun? If you had called me, Alice, I would have changed the location. I would have done anything to have you there. But you didn't. So get out and stay out. I have had enough Cullen interference for a life time. You are the reason I had couldn't leave Forks. Victoria was after me, and if I left, my father would have died. I was stuck in that place for months, waiting to be murdered when I slept, seeing reminders of the family I once dreamed of belonging to everywhere I looked. You put other people's lives at risk. Thank God for Jake, otherwise I would still be there, or dead. You dragged me into a world where I was at danger all the time. You saw me as a pet, fascinated by my 'human quirks', as I think you once put it. 'Quirks' that you couldn't remember from your life, so you interfered with mine instead. I know that sounds harsh, but if you had never told Edward that you had once seen me as a vampire, would he have really fallen in love with me? Did he love me, or did he think he _had _to love me? Stop interfering in my life. I think you've done quite enough."

"Bella. Edward loves you because of who you are, not because of what I showed him. And you were never a pet. Admittedly, we found you fascinating to watch, but you were family to us. And if I had known about Victoria, I would have ran all the way to Forks and kill her myself. I didn't see because Edward told me not to. He said we should leave you alone. So I did. And I will always think of you as my sister, even if you hate me." Her voice sounded weary, as if she was tired. Towards the end of what she had to say, I think her voice even broke a few times.

"Alice, I don't hate you. But what you did to me, I can't forgive. I needed you, and you weren't there. I appreciate that it wasn't your responsibility to look after me. It was no ones. But your family were the reason she was after me, and I could not defend myself. But, don't sweat it. I have other friends now, some of which are werewolves, and a husband. I don't need you. You've made it clear that you can't be near me. So go."

"Werewolves? Your friends are WEREWOLVES? How can you befriend such dangerous, disgusting, _dangerous_ creatures?"

"That's funny, because that's what they said about you." The look of shock on her face was so comical that I almost burst out laughing. Almost. "And how else was I supposed to deal with the angry vampire stalking me? And they have been there for me when you haven't. So please, just go."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I truly am. If it's what you want, I will go. But I wish I was there for you. I really do. But we can't change the past. God, how I wish we could. But I do know the future. You will be very happy, Bella. You will be rewarded with a long, happy life to make up for all the suffering you had in your teens. And your children, and your grandchildren, and your great-grandchildren will be happy also. The Swan/Belikov family will be a joyful one."

"Thank you." I whispered. Child_ren? _Grandchildren? And all happy? Oh, I was so relieved.

"No problem. Anytime you want to call me, or anything, just do so. Here is my number. I know you probably won't want to, but just in case." She handed me a slip of paper.

"Probably?" I joked. "You can tell the future, how can you not be sure?"

"I don't really want to see you throw away my number, or burn it, or whatever. I just want to know, if you wanted to, you could have called. I don't want to leave you isolated again. Even if you want it this time." She gave a small smile and turned to leave.

"Alice, wait." She turned around, still looking sad. "I'm sorry. I'm angry and I am justified in being so, but I've missed you. So much."

She grinned and launched herself at me, crushing me in her embrace.

"Ouch." I winced, but she didn't let go, only loosened her grip slightly.

"I have missed you too, Bella. You have no idea how much." She whispered. "I mean it. Call me. Even if it's just for a chat. I want to know."

"Ok." I was still angry with her, but she was once my best friend. We will probably never get back what we once had, but I had missed her; too much to let this opportunity go.

She let go of me and smiled. "Dimitri will be waking up soon. He's a good man. I'm glad you found someone. You deserve happiness." She kissed me on the check and danced to the door. "If you want, I could help you move into you new house? Unpacking is a chore, but I can get it done much faster that you." She winked.

"Yer, ok." I smiled. "But, I have to talk to Dimitri before, and if he says no, I will stand by his decision. But don't worry too much, he likes the sound of you." I smiled again as she squealed.

She disappeared out of sight for a moment, and then reappeared, holding out her hand. "Here. Take this."

I looked in the envelope she was holding, and gasped. In there were great big wads of cash. "Alice, I can't-"  
>"Nonsense! Think of it as a late wedding and seven years' worth of birthday presents if it makes you feel better. Please, take it. It'll make me feel better." I nodded. If she wanted to throw away money, so be it. "Goodbye Bella." She said, turning towards the door.<p>

"Goodbye Alice." I said. "But this better not be the last time I see you. "

She smiled once and left.

I sat back down on the chair and took my husband's hand. A few minutes later, he woke up.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled, still sounding a bit groggy from sleep.

"Hey yourself, handsome." I teased, kissing him soundly before standing up.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking confused.

"Budge over." I said. "But be careful of your injuries!" He shuffled over a few inches, leaving just enough room for me to lie down next to him, on my side.

I curled in next to him and he put his arm around me.

"Hey." I whispered, resting my chin on his shoulder, looking at him.

"Hey." He whispered, looking straight back at me.

I stretched my neck and kissed him. "I love you." And I kissed him again before resting my head back on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

"I love you too." He rested his head on mine, and we sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying being close to each other after thinking one another was dead.

**What do you think? PLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE REVIEW! XD xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's POV

I told Dimitri about the Cullen's visits the next day. As I expected, he was angry - especially with what Edward said - but he was glad that I had made-up with Alice; he had known how much I missed her. He agreed that Alice could help us move, and he even said he was excited to meet her.

Dimitri was moved from ICU three days later, and into a private room. We had no idea where it came from, but the day of his move and an envelope of money appeared on the bedside table. I had a feeling I knew who, but I didn't know for sure, and I didn't really want to see _him _anyway.

I had been sleeping in the hospital ever since Dimitri had been emitted. Of course, I had to go home and get a change of clothes, toothbrushes etc, but I spent most of my time either sitting next to Dimitri's bed, or in his bed with him. I know nothing could happen - you know what I mean - but I still felt the urge to be in his bed, next to him. It was where I belonged.

I will never forget the day he was told he could go home. He had been in the hospital for weeks. His ankle was totally healed, most of the bruises had gone, the cuts and burns looked considerably better, and his arm was healing nicely. The only problem was his lung. It had been partially damaged by the smoke as well as the hole in it, so he had to build up his lung capacity. Many people survived with one lung, and he had just over one and a half, but it was taking a bit of adjusting. Dimitri had always been physically fit. He had not been to the gym in a while, but I think that was to do with me - we were enjoying our first years of marital bliss, if you get my meaning - and his job. He was adapting well, but the doctors wanted to keep him under observation.

I was sitting sideways on his pillow, facing the wall and Dimitri had his head in my lap. We had been looking at baby names, but had given up after too mush disagreeing and were now looking at properties in South Dakota. He was reading out the description of a house that sounded perfect - nice area, in our price range, and just the type of place we had been looking for. I was stroking his hair and reading over his shoulder; he was holding the paper with one hand, playing with my fingers on my free hand whilst he was reading. It was as close as it could get at that moment to perfect. Dr Olsen walked through the door and smiled when he saw us.

"Ah. To be young and in love." Dimitri looked up at me with the doctors words, and I looked down at him. Staring in those bottomless brown eyes I couldn't imagine life without him. If Edward had stayed all those years ago, if it had worked out with Jacob, if I had never gone to UoW, if I had said no when Dimitri asked me out, if I didn't accept his marriage proposal, if he had never made it out of that building...I don't think I could have carried on. I really don't. I looked back up when the doctor started talking again. "Now, Dimitri, your vitals seem good, and the progress you are making is remarkable. I know I said I wanted to keep you in for observation, but I've made all the observations I need. You are in good enough health to go home. Your cast will need to be covered when you bathe and shower, and you may need some help because you find it hard to raise your arms above your head with the stitches still in. Nevertheless, I'm sure your loving wife will help, yes?" I smiled and nodded. "Very good. I've prescribed you some pain killers, in case you find it hard to sleep, but other than that, that's all I have to say other than I hope you get better soon, and I wish you both happiness. Or should I say three?" he smiled, looking at the book of baby names Dimitri had laying next to him.

"Three." Dimitri answered, and it sounded as if he were about to burst with pride. "And thank you doctor, for everything."

"No no, my dear man. It's my job and my pleasure. And congratulations! I'll bring in the paperwork now." He left, and Dimitri sat up and turned to look at me.

"We're going home, honey." He said, grinning. I kissed him soundly, and rested my forehead against his.

"I love you" I said. "I mean it. If you'd...if you didn't...when I..." I sighed. Just spit it out woman! "I you hadn't of made it, I really don't know what I would have done." I reached up and stroked his face, gazing into his eyes, thanking my lucky stars that he was here, safe, with me.

"Bella, I will never leave you. I've told you that before." He said, kissing me.

"But, what if-" I was cut off by him putting his fingers over my mouth.

"If you keep thinking about all the bad stuff that _could_ happen, you will never live life. Just be thankful for every day we have together. I am, and I know that I will never leave you. Ever. So stop with the 'what if's' and kiss me already."

How could I refuse? I threw my arms around his neck and fused our mouths together. I pressed myself again him, feeling every line of his body. He wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me closer, whilst his other hand tangled in my hair, pulling my face even closer to his. He was the one to break for air first, but we didn't move away from each other. I could taste his breath on my lips and I pulled him back to me, continuing from where we left off.

This time I was the one to break away. He pouted and I captured his bottom lip with mine. "The doctor will come in at any moment. We can't _now_, but I promise, when we get home..."I flicked my tongue out and licked his bottom lip, which was still in my mouth. He moaned and tried to pull me closer. I untangled myself from him and giggled at his hurt expression.

"Ah, here we are, sorry I took so long." Dr Olsen had just walked through the door, and was holding a stack of papers.

"No problem." Dimitri said, winking at me. I suppressed my giggle and focused my attention on the doctor, trying desperately - and failing - to ignore my husband, who was staring intently at me, making me even more hot and bothered. Dr Olsen handed me a stack of papers. We spent the next half an hour signing document after document. When we had finished, Dimitri even tried to help me pack up our things, bless him, but he had to stop because of his chest.

We said our goodbyes to the nurses and Dr Olsen, once again thanking them all. We walked out of the hospital with our heads held high, holding hands with huge smiles on our faces. I helped him get into the car – his ankle was still a bit weak – and heaped in all our stuff into the boot. When I placed the keys in the ignition, it finally felt real. We had survived. We were both ok, and we were on our way to better things. I don't think we would ever forget or get over the terrible events that had occurred, but we were getting ready to leave New York behind us, try and get on with our lives. Coming so close to losing Dimitri had put my life into perspective. I don't know what I would do if anything was ever to happen to Dimitri. I have always loved him, and I knew I relied on him a lot, but I'd never come so close to actually losing him. I never _ever_ wanted to go through anything like that again, but it did make me appreciate what I had a lot more.

But we had made it. Many had not, and we were very, _very___lucky. As I drove down the familiar road to our house, Dimitri took my hand. I knew that we would face problems and arguments in the future – it was stupid to assume otherwise – but we loved each other, and we would get through it. We always did. I looked at my husband and saw everything I'd ever wanted – and more. He placed our joined hands on my stomach, and I knew, I just knew, that our life was just about to get a whole lot better.

**What do you think? x**


	14. Chapter 14 : Epilogue

**Here's the last chapter *sigh*. Thanks to all of you who reviewd, and I hope I didn't dissapoint :) xx**

**Epilogue**

Bella's POV

"Once again Bells, an amazing meal." My father announced, leaning back on his chair, resting his hands on his stomach.

"It's true." My husband agreed, kissing me on the check. "You are the best cook I have ever had the fortune to meet. Just don't tell my mother." Charlie laughed hard at that.

"I'm sure Olena will agree." Charlie chortled. My father and my mother-in-law got on like a house on fire, especially due to the fact that he was willing to eat anything and everything she cooked, which gave her an excuse to cook more.

"Daddy!" My daughter fidgeted in her high chair and held her arms up, signalling that she had had enough and wanted out.

Dimitri lifted Roza out of the chair, and she was off like a shot, running into the other room to play with her toys.

"She looks a hell of a lot like you did Bells, especially when she wants something. Those puppy-dog eyes you gave me were the cutest thing in the world. I never could resist them."

"Here here." Dimitri agreed. I smiled, knowing that he was referring to both of us. Roza and I had both the men at the table wrapped around our little fingers, and we knew it.

"Honey, could you help me bring the plates in? And dad, go and make yourself comfy in the lounge, I'm sure Roza will be more than happy to show you her new My Little Pony." I swear, Charlie knew more about those things than she did. He claimed it was 'father's initiative' but I reckon my step sister Leah and her six year old had something to do with it.

We carried the dishes into the kitchen and I helped Dimitri stack the dish washer. Well, I passed him the stuff as I was in no fit shape to bend down. Yes, here I am. Isabella Marie Belikov, 28. Wife to Dimitri Paul Belikov, mother to Roza Marie Belikov, and pregnant once again. Not that I minded in the slightest. It was just the fact that I had once said that I would never have kids, that I thought they were just noise machines, always dripping with some kind of goo. I think that was how I'd put it. But I couldn't think of life without Roza, or Baby Belikov 2 once he/she came along.

Roza was born on the 3rd June 2002. She was the spitting image of me, bar the hair, lips and smile. She was fluent in Russian – Dimitri insisted – or, to put it another way, she knew as much Russian as she did English.

Dimitri straightened up and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me against his chest – as much as he could with 7 months worth of pregnancy bumping against him. He rubbed soothing circles into my back with his magic thumbs, erasing all the tension that had built up there. I sighed in contentment and rested my head on his shoulder. We stood like that for a few minutes, before I felt the baby kicking. I reached behind me and took on of Dimitri's hands, placing them on the spot on my left. It didn't hurt – yet – but it had gone past the stage of feeling like butterflies.

I will never forget the first time Dimitri felt Roza kicking. We were lounging on our sofa, watching a movie. I was resting the popcorn bowl on my stomach, and she kicked it off. When he put his hands there, he was still so long that I thought there might be something wrong. But when he met my eyes a few moments later, he was crying. I knew he would make a great father, but at that moment, I knew he'd be an amazing one.

And he was. He joined in with princesses, fairies, mums and dads. He was willing to get dressed up, made over; have his hair platted, even have his nails painted bright pink once. He may have grumbled to me later on about it when I was taking it off, but I knew he enjoyed every minute of it.

Our lives were near enough perfect. We had an amazing 5 bed roomed house with a massive garden, 3 bath rooms and a study. We had a nice car; nice neighbours and both had good careers. Sure, we stressed a bit about loans and income etc, but we covered most of it. And whenever we had those serious money talks, a parcel of cash would turn up in the mail the next day. I knew who it was; I wasn't stupid, but I'd rather accept donations than become bankrupt. Alice had kept her promise and helped us move in, along with Jasper, but that was it. Alice I could handle; Jasper I could bear, but no more than that, please. She came over about once a month, and she was Roza's unofficial God-mother, but I was glad she didn't force herself on us. I think I knew that we would see less and less of her, especially once Roza started to get older and realize that 'Aunty Alice' wasn't getting any older. I hated not telling her the truth, but it wasn't a world I wanted my baby girl to get mixed up in.

I still wanted to see Alice, though. Whether it had to be when Roza was at school, or when Dimitri was out with her, so be it. True to his word, I never saw Edward again. But I knew he knew what was happening with my life. And every so often I would see a familiar Volvo parked across the street, or in a car park. I still wasn't sure how I felt about that. Reassured, I guess that nothing would happen to me or my family. Annoyed that he wouldn't leave me alone. Creped out, because I had a stalker. But as long as all he did was keep me safe etc, I was ok to pretend not to notice.

Dimitri has accepted the promotion, although he had to go up to the Chicago branch of the lawyers firm after the crash. We had bought a house within a week, and moved down within the month. Roza was born 7 months later, and the rest, as they say, is history.

Charlie had married his long term girlfriend Sue Clearwater last year, and we usually had Christmas, thanksgiving etc round here; it could fit in _all_ the Swans, Belikovs, Dwyers and growing number of Clearwaters. We all got on great, and I was glad that _all_ my family could get along. So much so that Olena, Sue and Renee met up once a month for a 'coffee morning' ie, all get drunk before 2 and crash out on a sofa – usually mine – and complain about their hangovers for the rest of the day. Dimitri and Seth often played baseball, or football. Some sport or other. Dimitri could kind-of keep up with the Quilletts, and Charlie, Phil and Olena's new husband, Christian, often went fishing. It was great. Viktoria, Sonya, Karolina, Leah and I met up a lot, and all our kids were around the same age, so it made family get-togethers a lot more fun for all of us.

The baby kicked again, and Dimitri rubbed the spot. I moved my head from his shoulder and rested my forehead against his. He moved his head slightly and pressed his mouth against mine. I responded instantly – just as I always have – and I was content. I was happy. I was loved.

Everything was perfect.

**Review! :) x**


End file.
